Findings of Love
by Blugal112
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki finally started going out, but will things go as planned or will they have to have new findings of love?
1. The Date

There she was, Sitting alone at one of most expensive restaurants in the country, still in awe of what happened. It seemed like it would be like any ordinary day with Tamaki. Or so she thought...

Haruhi was looking through her closit when her father knocked on her door. " Haruhi, Tamaki's here! " He said cheerfully. " Tell him I'll be out in a minute. " It was they're first date since they got together, so Haruhi was a little more excited than usual. " Perfect! " she smiled as she raced to get ready.

" Haruhi! what's" Tamaki couldn't help but stare as Haruhi walked up to the door frame. She was wearing a black and gray dress with hints of red sparkled around the chest, her high-heels were a sparkly black with a flower, which was a rosy red, on the toe of both shoes.

" You look amazing Haruhi! " Tamaki exclaimed, looking at her from head to toe. " I could say the same for you. " Tamaki was wearing a blue and white tuxedo with a beautiful creamy red rose as an accessory. " Why thank you. Shall we? " He said, pointing towards his limousine parked in the drive-way. Haruhi giggled, " We shall. "

When the limo finally stopped, they had arrived at L'Osier, one of the most expensive restaurants in Japan. As the couple stepped out of the limousine Haruhi noticed that they were turning heads left and right '_I hope this doesn't happen the entire night._' Haruhi thought as she let out a long, hard sigh. " Is everything ok Haruhi?" Tamaki questioned nervously, "Y-yeah. Everythings fine..."


	2. The Break-Up

Tamaki stared at Haruhi, "Are you sure your ok?" he asked unsure if she was telling the truth. _"She was never the type to say how she really feels."_ He thought. "Well, it's just embarressing having everyone turn their heads towords us all at once." Haruhi confesed, "I don't feel comfterble." Haruhi was shaking quite vigurously now, "Can we go into the resturant now?" Tamaki instingctevly wraped his arms around Haruhi, "Yeah, let's go. No point being here if we don't go in."

Once at their resurved table Haruhi and Tamaki began chating. "So, have you seen Kyoya lately? I heard that he's making his own company with the help of his father." Tamaki started, "I have this feeling that he'll be sucsessful, but I'm worried," Tamaki gave a sad look. "But why are you worried about Kyoya-sempai? You of all people should know that he can take care of himself."

_"I guess that much is true but..." _ He thought, "I still can't shake this feeling that somethings going to go wrong with his plans." Tamaki was starting to become paniced. _"What the hell am I thinking, rambling about how much I'm worried about someone when I'm supossed to be talking about us?!"_ Haruhi looked at Tamaki with worried eyes. _**"I wish I could tell what he's thinking about." **_ Haruhi sighed, "Tamaki, are you ok? You look currfufled."

It took a while before Tamaki responded, "Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind is all." Tamaki started to laugh nervously, _**"Is he really ok?" **_Haruhi asked herself, trying to figure out if Tamaki was really alright.

"Here you are, sir and madame. Your food." The waiter eventually came with their food, Tamaki having escargo and Haruhi having baked camembert. While they ate, however, they refused to talk to each other.

_"The tension starting to be to much, I've got to say something. But what would I say? Man, it's only the first date, what would Hikaru do?!" _Suddenly Haruhi spoke, "You know, I'm having second thoughts about this. Maybe... we shouldn't be together." Tamaki was speachless, he couldn't believe the words that came out of his girlfriend of a week. "What do you mean we shouldn't be together? We've only been with each other for a week, how can you say-" In an instant Tamaki was givin a slap to the face, "You idiot! Don't you see, you obviously have feeling towords someone else." Haruhi yelled, disterbing everyone around them. " I can't stand the fact that you obviously care more about Kyoya-sempai more than me! It's over Tamaki, and don't bother coming over anymore. **Just stay away from for a while!**" Haruhi ran of leaving Tamaki with her final words.


End file.
